The Art of Power
by SiriuslyAUTotallyHP
Summary: Grindelwald has broken out of prison. Dumbledore is not happy. Not at at all - and the world is about to watch a new side of Albus Dumbledore. And there's Tom - and there's the rumors of Merlin's heir. And then there's the The Boy Who Lived (and his muggle-born cousin Dudley); The Chosen One. It's 1996 and power is in the air - and war is on the horizon.(There isAmajoRomanceIntere)
1. Chapter 1: Summer's Ending

A/N: This is my first fanfic. This is not a story for pure romance lovers or fluff consumers. It is a _story_ for those who truly enjoy reading alternate adventures for our hero. This story is written in freestyle in the sense there are no prewrites or pre plots - this fic will truly take a life of its own. Regarding the lack of a public ship, Harry does have a major love interest - I just like to keep you on your tippy toes. The only clue I will give you is that is not the shallow canon relationship. Reviews, TIPS AND ADVICE, flames ... I can take them all!

Disclaimer:Everything is JKR's. Everything.

Chapter 1: Summer's Ending

"You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The lines never left his minds eye - they seemed to float around and grow in tension. And then the bright red letters exploded. The explosion had a peculiar sensation of a past playground fight when a student threw his meaty fist into his organs.

He felt sick, he wanted to hurl. He wanted to hide and never come out. He wanted to disappear. His fathers disgusted snarl seemed to forever float around his head.

"So I'm a freak? Like him?" _I didn't mean too! I swear! It's not fair!_ The tears came; will you still love me the boy thought.

The woman he called mother burst into tears. "Of course not honey! You are not a freak. Dudley you are not a freak. Don't ever think like that. Dudley - "

Petunia was overcrowding the overwhelmed, slightly chubby, boy. On her knees hugging him, pleading with him, but the boy could not forget how they treated his cousin Harry when he got his letter. Or how the whole family treated him his whole life. As if he was a hybrid of disgusting things.

Dudley interrupted her in anger "I'm a freak?! There is nothing wrong with me - nothing wrong with me! Did you see Dad, he - he"

Dudley was suddenly a mess of tears and bumbling, stuttering, words. The guilt and anger he was feeling broke him. He didn't even fight the stinging tears, he didn't even care that his cousin was right there - probably thinking he was some sort of baby. He didn't care about the river of water, the snot that stuffed his nose, his messy T-Shirt.

"I am not a freak!" he declared vehemently. _But you are. You are a little freak._

The boy squirmed out of his mothers arms, before running off. He passed his cousin and his wide eyes, and went through the door. He didn't know where he was going - just _away._ The poor boy couldn't help the feelings of self-contempt, but he wanted to run away from it

-HP-

The huge, giant of a young man, stepped out of his car and slammed the door. He better not try anything sly thought Dudley as he walked up to the front door. He was worried about the young man. Opening the door he shouted ", Harry!"

Upstairs in the smallest room of the house the other 16 year old occupant groaned. He forgot, he did promise. _You friggin promised him, regret it now?_ Harry James Potter stood up, this is going to suck he thought grimly to himself. "Duds calm yourself. I'm ready." _For hell._

The door to his room shot open, and the uninvited guest strolled right on in, as if it was his owned the place . "Ya well you have a history of bullshitting so... Sorry if I thought you were gonna ditch me."

Harry laughed at that. "Well let's get going."

The two young men headed to Dudley's mustang. "How far is this ... party?" Harry asked, which he couldn't help say with disdain.

Dudley shrugged as both boys seated themselves in the car, and Dudley hit the accelerator.

Harry looked at the window of the car and sighed. All this normality, this cheery picturesque, was royal bullshit. He closed his eyes slightly, what he wouldn't give to be normal. His nose caught the whiff of a burning smell and he opened his eyes. Eyeing the joint that Dudley lit, he said "Your mums gonna kill you when she finds out your a goddamn stoner. Her perfect little boy is actually smoking the Devils salad."

Dudley guffawed, nearly choking on his tongue. "I'm a bloody wizard, she will never find out! I could smoke the best weeds in the room over and the woman wouldn't know." He chuckled. "It would be interesting though. And it's God's salad - You wanna hit?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, not at all."

Dudley shook his again. "So Harry let me get this straight. You don't smoke, you don't drink, goddamn who knew the Boy Who Lived was such a bore."

Harry cracked a grin at his logic. "Okay Dudders." I can't he thought sadly. Not that he was sad exactly because of the drugs, but of all the things that could be available options to him in another life. Only the Boy Who Lived has to worry about mental security he thought bitterly to himself.

Dudleys smile instantly faltered. "Fuck off -" Quite suddenly he started coughing up a storm as Harry looked on with amusement.

"Is that that loud loud? That good good?" Harry asked sarcastically. "One of these days your going to crash because of these self inflicted coughing fits you have."

The boy didn't answer - he was still coughing! He was wheezing, oh man thought Harry as the car rolled on and off a curb. Harry was now on full alert as Dudley was barely eyeing the road.

"I think I should drive." Harry said seriously as he steadied the wheel. _I really should._ Dudley didn't answer.

He didn't answer for whole minute and more; when he almost hit another car. Dudley yelled hoarsely ", Get the fuck out the way you fucking idiot. These bloody muggles don't know how to use their own inventions-"

"You almost hit them!" Harry shouted at Duds. "Your the idiot, mate! Let me - no I am driving I don't feel safe at - "

Another curb and a sitting trash can.

"All," finished Harry grimly. He eyed Dudley who resembled a death wish before chuckling at his piggish eyes. "Duds," he said quietly ", Get out."

"No, I'm driving. Let me just finish this." He gestured at his burning item that seemed to be emitting purple smoke. "Say, did you get the Portkey reservations?" Dudley turned into a McDonalds parking lot and rolled his car to the very backlot.

Harry nodded, he was anticipating tomorrow. The International SkyHeld Broomraces were taking place, but since they were being hosted this year by the U.S. He had to pay the expensive fines of International Portkey travel. _Shit! He distracted me!_ "It's all bloody fine, Dudley." Harry sniffed the smoke. And again. Then he was out of his seat, the car, and opened Dudley's door before he could say "I drive better when I'm high."

"Duds I'm driving - that's not even muggle weed. Your gonna get us killed under the influence of that herb." Dudley opened his mouth to object but Harry went on. "And you can huff and puff all you want but your not driving. And that's final."

Dudley glared at Harry which lost all effect when ones eyes are bloodshot red, and drooping like a patient in St Mungos Crazier than the Crazy Person Wing. "Fine. Since you have a stick up your ass - ay, did you get that stick from Granger? I knew you were spending too much time with her."

Harry gave a rue grin as Dudley switched seats. "Now where's this muggle party -"

Dudley interrupted him with a yell. "Wait! I need food!" Dudley gave Harry the pleading eyes. " I need it now!"

Harry laughed. He loved to drive - always brought him to some kind of joy. He pulled in the drive thru and Dudley ordered his McDonalds 7 course meal. After paying, with a mouthful of McDonalds greasiest Dudley spoke.

"Krum is taking it all this year."

Harry laughed again. "Are you kidding me? Surely your out of your bloody mind. Krum -"

Dudley interrupted him. "Is in the top ten easy. He is going to outpace them, outrace them, and outthink them."

Harry shook his head. The Krum bandwagon is immensely stupid he thought to himself.

"Duds I'm a connoisseur of Broomracing and Quidditch. After all I'm the best in both at Hogwarts. I know what I'm talking about - Krum is not good enough. Not even close."

Dudley snorted with laughter. "Connoisseur my ass. The best ha! You fell out of the bloody sky mate!" He erupted in laughter.

Harry laughed as well. "Put the galleon where your mouth is. Krum puts in all his work to be the best Seeker not the best racer. He might not even make it in the top 20."

Dudley sputtered out his fries which landed on the dashboard. Dudley saw Harry's flash of disgust before roaring with uncontrollable laughter. "So - sor - sorry. I'll - clean it up." The boy continued laughing, though it seemed he was trying to stop. Someway.

Harry just continued to drive and drive home his point. "Plus Krum is falling off. What, he is a Fire Bolt flier with the Speeder form, racing on the craziest air tracks ever? I guarantee he's gonna crash. I say ... 26th place. If fact, he might not even make it to the Final Flight."

Silence immediately erupted from Dudley, which is highly unusual in any circumstance. Harry laughed to himself and chanced a glance at D.

He looked like he was personally insulted.

Dudley drew out his words. "I can't believe you just said that. They call him Krum-Stunnin-Winnin-Wonders for a reason-"

Harry instantly laughed. _Oh this trash - they couldn't even give him a nickname that does the star justice?_ Their mainstream news is worst than muggle news and their tabloids combined. Harry looked at Dudley and smirked. _It must sound like a grand title to the brain dead_. "Is this what the media is calling him? They aren't a exactly - the media - bloody hell man they call me an attention seeking delinquent -"

Dudley laughed", You are an attention seeking idiot." Dudley turned to in his seat and looked at Harry with a fixed expression of understanding and caring. "But it's okay Harry. That's just who you are. We've all come to accept it - but can you accept it?"

Harry laughed good heartily but for some reason his own joke must of appeared as the joke of the era and Dudley couldn't stop laughing.

Eyes wild and red Dudley sang in the mother chastising her baby voice. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay little boy!"

Harry just gunned the car, I'm going to hurt him so help me. Dudley treaded deeper into danger with a quip about how his flying skills were similar to a retarded dragon with arthritis -

He didn't see the hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Summer's Ending Part 2

A/N: alas, another intro boring chapter, 3rd to last intro - weakest chapter in the 4chapter updates

Disclaimer: I own all, the conspiracies! Shit I was dreaming fantasies again. God bless JKR.

Chapter 2: Summer's Ending Part 2

The stronghold turned prison was dark, immense, and covered an island all on its own. And the greatest wizard of modern times was scowling at it.

Albus, had an image he was known for and he never broke it, one of _great_ wisdom, great power, and great passive aggressiveness.

There was a time when he was completely different: young, powerful, full of wrath and a self-importance that demanded consequences if someone dare went out of line. He would put them in their place. But that ... that was a long time ago

Or so he thought. Dumbledore stalked angrily as he waited for the black metal gates that stood doorways tall and giants wide to open. He rigidly paced toward them, not waiting for the two-door gate to open all the way.

The cold winds carried his beard, hair, and robes with its chilly fast current. He looked like a monster coming for his victims, like the muggle horror movies. He noticed this as he passed a glass sheet implemented near the base of a dark watch tower. He smiled dryly to himself. _Alas, I'd mistake myself for those ol' crazy killers in those movies. Splendid movies though. Now The Grudge, that was a darn good movie!_ _A real horror original if there ever had to be one ..._ This side, side, side eternal conversation disappeared as fast as it came. _(Multiple conversations with yourself - Certainly doesn't help your curious feeling of dusty brain cells and an overstuffed conscious - Shucks Albus you did it again!)_ For the the rest wizard was not in the mood. He never wanted to come back here - and here he was.

He past the group of wizards and witches who moved away respectively. He headed toward the wizard who looked like he was in charge of the investigation. _Let's see what he has to say for himself._

 _How the hell did he do it?_ Albus noticed the timid guard a couple feet away and suddenly his anger lashed out. "HOW THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN?! YOU LE3rd toT A FRAIL OLD MAN ESCAPE AFTER YEARS!"

Albus already noticed the Prime Minister and the few higher up government figures, along with the aurors, guards, and investigators but he paid them no mind - at least not yet. _These fools._ Dumbledore lowered his voice at the twitching Top Guard but sneered. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes Du-"

Dumbledore interrupted him. "Well anything? Did your pathetic investigation bear any fruit?"

Silence, as if the Top Guard was afraid talk.

Dumbledores angry bellow attracted a huge audience dropping the eaves. Albus squinted his dark eyes at them. "Don't you have an investigation to conduct?" The unusual darkness in the figurehead of the light instantly sent the aurors, guards, and politicians into a wild scurry. Turning on the guard he confronted he continued. "Have you gone mute?"

The guards eyes widened and out he spewed. "All the magical wards are still intact - with their rightful signatures still there. Everything is as it was. There was no funny business, no sick guards or random leaves. It was as if - he just vanished. Even his shackles are unbroken and still attached to the wall. No one knows anything." He bowed his head in shame.

Dumbledore ignored this as he ignored everyone, from the higher ups to the Prime Minister himself, and waved his wand in every direction as he started walking down the gloomy corridor that had a strange likeness to Hogwarts: cold stones, dark knights, and the huge feeling of history. Nooks and crannies, angles and other angles, and the whole path to Grindelwalds lone cell was rudely jabbed by Albus's wand and pestered by a few murmurs.

A few minutes later the head guard asked hesitantly. "Any-anything?"

 _Ijust started you fool!_ But there was nothing. Nothing, no clues or evidence of the escape. _How did you do it, how how how? Gellert? How? You were always clever..._

The magical wards that prohibited Gellert's magical activity weren't compromised, the wards that alerted everyone if he somehow did perform magic didn't report go off, and there were the physical barriers to of course. And the magical signatures. Everything was how it was supposed to be.

Then Albus thought of the answer. _How would I go about it?_

Albus walked back to the entrance, with his smoldering glare making everyone flinch. "We need everyone on this, the media, the aurors -" He started to announce.

"Now wait just a minute. You-know-Who-" Fudge interrupted but this just angered Albus further.

"I NEVER BELIEVED THAT LORD VOLDEMORT, YOU SPINELESS JOKE OF A MINISTER, IS THE GREATEST DARK LORD EVER. GELLERT IS OUT THERE, HES OUT THERE AND THATS NOT GOOD FOR ANYONE YOU BLUBBERING FOOL." Albus ignored the voice in his head reprimanding him and stalked out of the Stronghold leaving everyone slightly afraid and totally shocked.

With a roar of upmost frustration he shot a beam of light at the Outer Wall, instantly shattering all the magical wards around the Wall, while leaving a permanent gaping hole in the defensive stonework.

It wasn't that he escaped that bothered him. It was the fact that he let him live to escape. Albus gave a roar and the trees around burst to flames and ash. This time I will put him down.

But in the density of his mind, one thought kept coming back again and again. Albus couldn't help but get the strange feeling that Grindelwald timed it - and not to the inner workings of Nurmenguard.

Albus let out another long cry. And with a huge apparition crack (which was completely unusual for Dumbkedore) he disappeared with a loud boom. Instantly the anti-apparation wards exploded as volleys of electric magic showered from Dumbledore's exit. And like a lightning storm (or rather: a lightning light show) the volleys branches out like a spiderweb. Accompanied by the roar of thunder the whole area rumbled in the deepest vibrations and richest of explosive noises.

Everyone was amazed; no one saw anyone dismantle wards in such a legendary fashion. When the reporter from the Daily Prophet came along and found out what Dumbledore had to do with it he was amazed. In fact: it was like running into two hit headliners, Dumbledores story was more than enough.

"I've never seen such righteous anger," one guard said. But the other? He shuddered as he recounted the event. "His anger was like the devil, strong and all consuming. I'll never forget it."

The journalist just had the best work of his entire career.

-HP-

"Harry!"

A bush of brown hair rammed into Harry's face as he put his arms up just in time to catch a lunging best friend.

Harry James Potter was her first true friend and her best friend, so her hugs always had a special emphasis when it came to him. "I've missed you,"Hermione said into his shoulder.

harry felt himself being squeezed to a breaking point. He gasped "Okay Hermione." Special emphasis, much more like a boa constrictor destroying its prey.

But Harry smiled as they pulled apart. Looking into her bright face he replied honestly "Mione, me too. My summer sucked - but at least I could go out and about."

Hermione scowled as they finally drew apart. "Dumbledore wouldn't dare pulling that stint from last summer, else I'd personally aid you in disregarding all of his bullshit."

Harry's eyes widened a little, he was used to Hermione's outbursts but it still took getting used to the language it brought out. _Yah, I definitely missed her._

He looked fine, but she could tell he wasn't. Hermione wanted to ask him how he was truly doing but looking into his eyes she knew he knew she wanted to do that - and he wouldn't appreciate the sentiment - at least not right when they finally got together since 5th year. Hermione burst into talking, hoping he mistook their silent conversation for something else. "So did you get your OWLS? I'm sure you did wonderful. I got 11 OWLs" she scowled again as Harry chuckled ", It's not funny Harry! I could of done better -"

Harry interrupted her ", I can see it now: new school record, relax you did spectacular."

Hermione huffed but there was a smile on her face. "Well I guess it was better than 10 OWLs, honestly I thought I failed all of them! And no, Percy got 12 OWLs - "

Harry smiled, Hermione did tend to go over the top in a drama queen fashion when it came to her education. "Hermione your a lot smarter than that snob - life smarts and books smarts so overall ... Your an Eistein and he's a retard."

Hermione clicked her tongue at the offensive word but the smile on her face didn't disappear. "Well what did you get?"

"Seven. Not bad eh?"

"No, not at all considering the fact that your Harry Potter and you have more important things to think about," she said matter factly.

"Did you just give me permission to not be a productive student at Hogwarts?" said Harry in a very sarcastic tone.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry. "Ha! Dream on Potter. I should make you a planner."

Harry chuckled as he stepped outside of the threshold and shut the door. "I'd plan to procrastinate. Let's go out back."

Hermione had just came by to go along with Harry to the Races, even she was excited for the major sports event. Then Harry saw her black sleek mustang. "Damn - dang Hermione is that your car?"

Hermione huffed. "Ya my dad got it but I think it was just because he wanted to drive it. After all my preference is a lot cheaper."

Harry chuckled.

The two walked to the small Dursley garden, pristine and groomed by Harry himself, and squeezed onto the small bench in front of the patch of flowers. Lilies.

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable at the close contact but that feeling stopped as that look came back into his eyes. "Harry-"

Harry raised his hand hand sharply. "I don't want talk about it. Respect that." He said a little coolly.

Hermione shifted as she felt a twinge of hurt. "Sorry. I just - just well I don't know. Couldn't help myself." Silence. "Sorry," she squeaked. " So how was your summer?"

Harry ignored his twinge of guilt as he spoke. "Well I've finally started training. That kept me busy. I had to get an Underage License but it's awesome to do magic on my own. Dumbledore still pulls his keep-little-Harry in the dark despite everything but hmm saw a couple friends, nothing really."

The crunch of leaves drew the duos attention behind him and they turned and saw Dudley stomping toward them with mirth on his face."Well if it isn't the walking dictionary."

Hermione glared at him. "Well if it isn't pork chops. How many OWLs did you get? None?"

Such a feisty one thought Harry with a grin. Dudley hated to be called his infamous nickname that stuck around due to his obese physique in his early years.

Dudley ignored it though as he strolled in front of the two. "So Harry here tells me your live in a family of dentists. Care to check on my teeth?" Dudley leered down at her before making a couple popping smooch noises.

"Eww gross you nasty, rotten, little thing. Get away from me," Hermione's eyes flashed as she turned to Harry. "Honestly Harry how can stand ... It." Her nose scrunched up as if she was smelling something that came from Hagrid's rather disgusting classes.

Harry erupted in laughter. He knew Hermione wouldn't like it but he couldn't help it. Their insults were hilarious. Suddenly face to face with a darker glare Harry gulped. An angry Hermione he could handle, but an angry Hermione at him ... well, he rather not. "I don't know Hermione," he finally appeased.

Hermione dropped her frown as she turned to the intruder. Hermione gestured primly at Dudley. "Get."

Dudley howled with laughter. "Harry?"

Harry gave an apologetic shrug. "Just go, Chops."

Dudley shot Harry a glare as he trudged away. Hollering behind his shoulder as he left ", Fine. I leave you to the dental work."

Harry chuckled as he turned to his best friend ", Sorry about him. But seriously you and Ron? Seamus sent me a letter saying," Harry raised his voice dramatically ", More than friendly."

Hermione scowled again. "I wasted months on that relationship. Dumped him. We decided we were better off as friends. What about you?"

Harry laughed again. Ronald Weasley ... they were far from friends. Ever since the Goblet of Fire they had either an acquaintanceship to downright enemy relationship. "Well good - "

Then it happened.

Blinding pain; the feeling of an accidental kitchen burn multiplied by a Charms class gone wrong (Mr. _Deannn_ comes to play) added with a lightning strike from Gods right hand, shot through his head.

He felt like his head was seconds from implosion.

 _A black cave. Dead corpses. A lone boat. A snake at neck breaking speeds. It's bloodied victims around the beast like some sadistic symbolism was at play. A falling crown. A cold pale hand sending a green light. His mom. A necklace._

And the visions changed. _Suddenly he was viewing himself. Stabbing a book._ He felt the pain. It tore threw himself; ravaging and traumatizing the nerves more than the initial bolts of agony. And suddenly screeches of voices stabbed into his head. Whispers turning into an all consuming chant. "You are one of us! You are on of us!" Hissing continually. _And his body was falling. Lord Voldemort's face appearing over and over again. And then a young Tom Riddle in a small black room. Handsome, but evil emanating everywhere from him. Dark books echoing darker sins. Enchantments. And his evil grin. Like a mad scientist with ones obsessive studies. Dark potions and darker wand swirls to even darker incantations._ He heard no voice though. Nonverbal magic. And then he heard. The spells floated in his conscious, as if he was the one doing nonverbal magic. _And the pain came with the burst of sound. Flashes and flashes of sinister doings. A face cracking - his, no Tom's, no his ... Morphing, green eyes becoming red, spiderweb cracks spreading past the cheekbones with a coat of white, all during a time in the black room._

Harry jolted back to reality. He heard faint echoes of someone crying out his name but he couldn't really figure it out who. He was struggling to tolerate the pain. And remain conscious, but alas, the darkness came again.


	3. Chapter 3: Special Friendships

A/N my fav chapter out of the 4 I've posted. 2nd to last intro

Disclaimer:Kill the impersonator! All Hail JKR

Chapter 3: Special Friendships

They were at the little local park in the middle of Little Whinging. Small and rusting away the park seemed deadened. The local families with babies and toddlers gave up the spot as it become an "it" place for mischievous teens and kids with nothing positive on their mind - especially at night.

Harry himself was at the very edge of the park, conflicted on whether or not he should talk to him. He used you as a punching bag a voice screamed in his head.

 _But everything's different now._

Just as Harry was about to head toward Dudley a gang of boys walk up on the confused, lone, boy swinging. Harry recognized them as his friends and he gave a sigh of dismay. Intent to leave he suddenly heard rising voices that stopped him in his track. Harry looked back at the group of kids. They seemed to have gotten in an argument with the Dudley, ending with the gangly gang of boys walking away.

Harry took a deep breath and walked up to him. _So you are self-inflicting_

Harry impulsively walked right up to Dudley and stopped. Speaking before Dudley's glare could turned into a right upper cook Harry quickly stammered. "You know how many kids would give to have magic?! It's so cool. We can probably fly and pull cats out of hats - "

Dudley interrupted him "I know" he said quietly. "I know."

Harry nervously shifted on his legs. The silence was penetrating his sensitive nerves. _Why am I doing this?_ "You are not a freak."

When Dudley didn't answer to the initial remark Harry hurriedly went on.

"I just hope you'll be with me when I go to the Hogwarts," Harry said nervously. "I think you will miss out if you go to a school when you could be learning magic."

"I know."

Okay… Harry spoke again, hoping he could get rid of this dark cloud hovering over his cousins head. "We can probably fly! Gosh, turn sticks to swords! Move mountains. Gosh, gosh, gosh!" Harry rambled on with his imagination, totally forgetting he was trying to have a conversation. His voice rose with enthusiasm. "Magic! There's probably creatures. Dragons! Flying monkeys! Telekinesis! I could - I could - I could transform into a dragon, holy flying monkeys!" Harry's face lit up as he said this, as if his life's hopes and dreams were coming true.

"Everyone knows dragons are evil," mumbled Dudley. But there was a little smile appearing.

 _Excuse me?_

Harry was jolted out of his daydreams and stared down at Dudley in amazement. "Dragons aren't evil." Harry was completely dumbfounded.

"Uh yah they are."

"No your wrong."

"No I'm right! Your wrong!"

"Ya?"

"Ya!"

"No they're in the Bible!" Harry said smugly. _Ha! Take that!_

"What? Where?"

"The beginning."

"No way," Dudley's eyes were popping out in awe. "No way!"

Harry grinned triumphantly, "Yes way. I know that's how I was!"

"That's so awesome!"

Harry smiled, an unusual muscle movement for the kid. "We could be dragons. On my gosh we could be dragons! Magic!" He shook his head fondly, " Magic."

An even wider grin appeared on Dudley's face. A silence appeared as the two ran out of things to talk about it. But both were running wild with their imaginations.

Dudley gave a nervous shrug as he broke the silence. "But do you really think we can do all that? I mean-"

Harry furiously interrupted, "Of course we can! It's magic."

This sentence seemed to have a great effect on the boy, whose smile seemed to made of elastic as it stretched wider and wider. "Holy flying monkeys we probably can do all that!" Dudley's face lit up as his imagination went to higher altitudes. "I could make my hair blue! Blue! I could - I could - I could shoot fire!"

Dudley squealed in excitement but suddenly a frown appeared. He looked away.

What now thought Harry. Harry was pleasantly surprised when he received his first apology. And he really didn't know how to take it. "I'm sorry Harry, for all the bad things I did to you. Really I am. I really really am." Dudley looked up with the most serious expression Harry has ever seen on him. "Really."

"Its okay, " Harry said, nervously shrugging it off. Then feeling more nervous than ever he stuck out his hand hesitantly. "Friends?"

Dudley instantly stuck out his hand with a wide smile. "Friends."

Now it was Dudley's turn to become rather shy. The pudgy boy stood up and timidly asked ", Soo, you want to … I don't know. Play catch?"

Harry's face instantly lit up like a star experiencing a super nova. No ones ever asked me that before the little boy thought. "Sure! I'd love too!"

The two, now playmates, left the continually degrading park with jolly steps to match jolly steps, and a bright smiles that spoke more than enough.

That life gets better.

-HP-

Harry groaned as he woke up. He has a pounding headache. "Eughh." _God I hurt!_ Harry vaguely wondered at it as he clenched his head. This is the first time my scar pains have left a bloody headache.

Harry slowly sat up on his bed as he looked out the window. It was night out and -

"Fuck!" Harry glanced at the clock and grimaced. He fucking hated being Harry Potter; he was late for the SkyHeld Broomraces. _Why out of any day did this have to happen?_

But as Harry stood up he didn't even know it he still wanted to go. "Bloody hell its like a migraine."

Harry wondered at the visions as he unstably sat back down. "Damn visions."

These visions where different.

It wasn't as if he was experiencing Lord Voldemort's emotions or his experiences. And he was pretty sure the albino didn't fancy a stroll down Privet Drive.

The door opened and Harry looked up. It was Hermione. She rushed at his side and appeared to be fighting off some sensation to pat on him like a mother. "Oh my god your finally up. I was so worried! Are you okay? -"

Harry snapped. "OF COURSE IM NOT FUCKING OKAY! YOUR VOICE IS GIVING ME A FUCKNG HEADACHE ONTOP OF THIS FUCKING MIGRAINE I ALREADY HAVE!" He stopped suddenly at the flash of hurt on Hermione's face and the quick flinch that shot through her body.

She stood up and walked back to the door. "Well sorry I fucking care." Harry winced but he was not in the mood for this drama queen. Sirius, the prophecy, his life; all his anger at his life was about to be released. Whether or not Hermione noticed she didn't seem to care that she was about to face a Harry Storm. She was on a roll. "YOU WHERE FUCKING BLEEDING OUT OF YOUR SHITTY EYES! AND YOUR NOSE! AND YOU JUST WOKE UP HOURS AFTER THE WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. YOUR SO-"

All anger was knocked out of him as quickly as a bucket of water dowsing a match. Harry interrupted warily. "I was bleeding - out of my eyes?"

"YES. I WAS SO WORRIED AND YOU ALWAYS VERBALLY ABUSE ME I SWEAR-"

Harry interrupted her shrieking. "I'm sorry!" And then Harry's infamous guilt came like a roaring waves to the shoreline. Harry quickly stood up and strolled toward her. "I really am sorry for the git I can be." _Verbal abuse? She's crazy._

Her lips pursed and when Harry noticed the unshed tears he angrily screamed at himself. _Oh my god, she's serious._

 _She's your most loyal, and best friend you moron and that's all you say! Say something you idiot his conscious screamed at him._ "You're my best friend out of everyone. Dudley, Alex, the twins, Ginny, Seamus, Hannah, everyone! I - " Harry fumbled with his words. It shouldn't be this difficult. It really shouldn't. "I guess it's easy to take out all my crap on you because of that. I know it's ironic but it's because you care so much and I have anger problems, I don't know - it's a recipe for disaster. You always believe in me, been with me every step in my hellish life, I promise to not do it again." Harry nervously finished his lengthy apology. When there was no reply he went on again. "You're my bestest friend. I hate that I make you hurt - especially because I was treated like that as a kid. I'm - I'm sorry. I never knew you took it as verbal abuse. I - I cherish our friendship."

Harry never left their eye contact, even though every fibre in his body wanted to. He wanted to make sure she knew he deadly honest about being repentant. But when he saw the tears fall he cursed himself. Until a second later Hermione gave him her infamous hugs that were in the same league of that damn boa constrictor. But Harry didn't mind, it meant he was forgiven. After a few seconds the two broke up and Harry gestured at the bed.

"Oh, Harry I'm so -"

Harry raised his hand immediately as he could see the apology in her eyes ", Don't apologize. I needed that - I deserved it."

Hermione sniffed but nodded as the two sat down on his little bed. Harry looked around at his messy room slightly embarrassed ( _is that last weeks spaghetti …. - gross, man you need to learn how to clean up_ ) and said, "Sorry about the mess."

 _You pig_.

Hermione quietly chuckled. "I've seen far worse - Rons" she added as she saw Harry's questioning look.

Harry squealed, imitating a gossipers voice. "You've been in Ron's room?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Getting it -"

Hermione countered quickly. "No!" She waited a couple seconds for her laughing to go down when she said "I'm not some sort of harlot Harry. I was only in a 3 month relationship with the man."

"I'm just teasing." Harry grinned, " But three months is more than enough time to get quite a few clima-"

"Harry!" she squealed ", What's gotten into you lately?"

Harry knew what she meant. He hardly ever joked around, he was the angry boy who hardly had enough time for fun as it is. He shrugged.

Hermione wiggled her eyebrows back at him. "Ginny has got the hots for you."

Harry smiled but deep down he felt .. Emptiness at that thought. "Women dig me. It's only natural. And damn, those hips? Unbelievable - body of a goddess." he finished with a singing touch. "But no - I don't really like her. I mean she's Ginny."

Hermione smiled as she knew exactly what he meant. It felt good to joke around with Harry and have a good time. But she couldn't help it when her next words came out, "So what where those visions? You were bleeding Harry. Out of your eyes. That's never happened. And how was your summer really? Sirius died you can't just bottle that up? And the prophecy?" She hurried on as she noticed Harry's increasingly dark look. Fuck I couldn't asks him one question thought Hermione, I probably made I worse.

Harry mentally groaned: She never stops.

"I know I don't have much tact but I can't help but worry. You can tell me anything you know? Plus, you said I'm your bestest friend." She finished with Harry's improper English hoping it would encourage him to open up. "And you're my bestest friend - that's why I worry. I literally can't help it."

Harry smiled, albeit a little reluctantly when he spoke. "You where the first person I came to about the prophecy. Not Dudley, not Remus or whatever wannabe parent that's in my life," he said bitterly. There where a lot of those. "I came to you. Because I feel like I can tell you anything." Harry chocked. "But I don't want to talk about him. I -" Harry looked away as the first tears since Dumbledores office last year came falling. And it felt good. "Fuck Hermione, you always make me open up." Harry gave a bitter but trembling grin "I fucking miss him is that what you wanna here? He - he never tried to parent me or replace what - what I lost. He was him!"

Hermione opened her mouth but quickly closed it as Harry shot up. He paced angrily around his room. "It was my fault. My direct decision had a direct consequence so don't try to pull that shit on me - " Harry mimicked someone's voice. "Such men aren't known to stay away from a battle. DON'T YOU DARE BLAME HIM OR ANYONE ELSE."

Hermione frowned as she heard Harry's mockery. She stood up and paced with him, giving him gentle rubs and comforting pats. "Who said that?" She paused as she noticed his blank look. "I mean it sounded like you where mocking someone."

The bulb went back on and Harry snarled "Fucking Dumbledore. FUCKING DUMBLEDORE - FUCK HIM AND HIS FUCKING BEARD! He tried to say Sirius is more responsible for his death than I, he tried to say if," he went back into the mocking tone, "Sirius Just obeyed the rules he would be alive. Fuck him."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Screw Dumbledore, thought Hermione, if he's such a great wizard why does he always have to use kids for every problem that appears.

Harry sat down, his skinny body trembling. "I miss him. The visions - I don't know they bloody hurt like always. I never heard anything important like always. So summed up by default: my summers suck, by default my school years are always dangerous. By default every minute of my life after 1983 is abnormal and just plain crazy." Harry threw his head in his arms and groaned. "I even missed my favorite sport - what, did Dudley go?"

"Yes, he was really worried about you. In fact," she gave a little chuckle ", He was the frantic one and I had to remain in control. I told him to go when you didn't wake up for hours." She looked anxiously at Harry, hoping she didn't set him off.

Harry sighed. _I don't even care anymore._ "I wouldn't have been able to enjoy myself - another sad attempt to be normal. I would of went there. And every - bloody - race - would be - interrupted by fuckers looking for an autograph." He punctuated the last of his bitter words with hard punches into a pillow.

Hermione sighed, life really did throw him a bunch of shitty cards. She wrapped her arm around him and squeezed. "At least you have your friends."

"Yah, you and Dudley." Harry turned to face her. "I'm really blessed to have you guys."

Harry yawned as he gave Hermione a hug.

Time to sleep. "Okay you take the bed and I'll take - "

Oh no he doesn't thought Hermione. "You are not taking the floor after that" she said flatly. She scooted over on the bed and pointed at the open area. She looked at Harry and shrugged ", What you believe in cooties now?"

Harry laughed as he lay down next to her, unaware that when his eyelids fell his bestest friend would have trouble sleeping. Because she was worrying about him. And miles away, Dudley was also having trouble falling asleep. Because he was worrying about him.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginnings

A/N: last intro chap. THANKGODD

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : JKR _is_ the writer. Despite the fact she could of made the series so much better! A lot of fans do this: complain about the characters, plot arches, relationships, what happened shouldn't of happen and this should of happened and I know what's best, and it goes on and on and on. And I just wanted to remind the complainers (there's bloody a lot and I'm not afraid to include myself on some aspects of the series - like the battles, I mean cmon! [Oh, the irony !]) the reason why we complain. Because it's so easy to complain when the subject has one of the strongest suck-you-in powers ever! Because JKR _is_ the writer and she created one of the goddamn best worlds and plots ever seen in the writing industry! We complain because _she is the writer!_ Thank you so much JKR! We are truly blessed.

Chapter 4: Beginnings

Beyond the crowds, stood a young confident man, with bright red robes and a gleam in his eyes. He conjured a thick spear of pure ice; at least a half foot in diameter and seven feet in length, and sent it spiraling at the tornado of fire speeding toward him. The spear exploded into water a second before impact. With his wand the great wizard conjured 5 more spears, and sent them simultaneously at the furious tornado.

Steam erupted upon impact with a great sizzle and the tongues of fire that somehow survived the bombardment of chilly water flew into the air - and came back together to form a orbs of fire. The man in red just grinned, and with a whisper of a few levitation charms, shot himself at them. The incoming balls of fury and fire were coming straight at him when the man apparated. His opponent down below had his wand arm out - calmly waiting for the crack of appearance. And then he felt the jab in the back of the skull. He cursed. "How?"

The figure spoke remorsefully "I have mastered soundless apparition. And the Elder Wand" he paused as he looked at his greatest friend - his loved one. "Can be deceived." He knew he just answered the true question.

Gellert spoke bitterly ", We had the same image Dumbledore! And you betray me out of what? SO CALLED MORALS ?!"

Albus winced at the use of his last name. He didn't want to explain himself, he never did. "Well we are here now. You lost."

Grindelwald screamed, spit flying out his mouth, and with a whirl he faced Albus and knocked the wand-hand pointed at his head away. But his grip was like a vise and as quick as a fly Albus disarmed him. Now his wand was pointed right between the eyes. _Don't push me Gellert._

"So what are you gonna do Albus? Kill me? You fucking homosexual - sorry but I've always gone to the ladies."

Albus didn't even flinch, his face was a mask, but he was hurting. This whole ordeal was hurting, Gellerts whole revolution was painful, but those last remarks hurt a lot. And that hurt turn to anger. "When I believed in that image I never believed in mass massacres. Killing humans. Killing fellow wizards." His voice was rising. "And your FOLLOWERS? RAPE, TORTURE, YOU ARE FINISHED!" Albus took a deep breath and steadied his wand.

Gellert smirked, though the light in his eyes was slowly but surely disappearing. "So you gonna kill me Albus? Sorry I never reacted to your advances, I always looked at you and saw a brother. Never into the incest scene either"

Albus conjured a metal spear from behind Gellerts back, and sent it flying through his right knee. From the back. A scream hurled throughout the area.

Albus turned his eyes away from the heavy thud and raspy breathing, and shut his ears to the screeching and the inevitable curses. Then, he walked over to a fallen wand. _Finally, it is mine._ Just as he was about to reach for it he stopped. He wanted to finish this first. So perhaps, maybe he was thinking with too much ignorance, but perhaps he could start anew.

He strolled back to Grindelwald and spoke softly "No, what I plan to do to you is far worse. You will die from old age. You will never be comfortable again. You will live in chains and darkness. On slabs of cold grimy stones for the rest of your miserable life. And a bad knee." He walked up to the shaking man with a huge puddle of blood staining the grass. "You will eat, but it will be scarce meals, meals breath any human. You will hear guards but you will never see them. You will go crazy." His voice was flat and left no room for argument. He knelt down and locked eyes with Gellert.

His former soul mate screamed fury. "I HATE YOU!" His eyes screamed murder.

Albus stood up and finally picked up the wand. _Finally_.

As Albus strolled away from the defeated man he finally allowed himself to acknowledge the crowds of wizards and witches. This battle had been of most intimacy.

-HP-

The Daily Prophet had just bought itself an upgrade: The Daily Prophet 2.0 was here! Brought possible by eye-catching headliners, insane stories, a sprinkle of credibility there, there, - fuck it; a sprinkle there too, and an abundance of new employees specialized in making the perfect recipe between non-fiction and the _story_ they wanted to sell. Todays edition would send subscription rates at new heights, despite the fact that the powerhouse newspaper company was closely related to ministry-tampering. Thanks to fans and critics alike, the subscription rate would reach an all time high. Harry James Potter and his friends are prime examples of eager subscribers dismayed at the ministry adjusted content.

It was Sunday morning and Harry just woke up. _Why do I still hurt? Why am I this sore?_ Harry groaned as he stretched his body out. He was extremely comfortable though, and he relaxed his body back into the sheets of his bed.

Harry woke up a few minutes later when Hermione splashed out onto him. Harry grunted with amusement. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes he gingerly got up.

"Harry!"

Harry was instantly awake like a shot of 5hr energy gone 24/7. _Fuck! Hermione's here! Dammit dammit dammit!_

"What?" he yelled back at the newly minted Ms. Evans, who despite her relationship with her son, still regarded Mr Potter with undisguised dislike.

"I thought you were going to that show with my son."

Harry grinned. She still hated associating magic with her son. "Dudley went off by himself. I decided to stay home."

He wondered how she was going to take that reply; his use of home (far from it in his deepest feelings) and the description of an eager Dudley toward the magical world.

Silence.

"Fry the bacon!"

Harry winced at the shriek before yelling he would come down.

"Morning Harry."

Harry turned to a sleepy Hermione before wincing again.

"What?" Hermione asked defensively as she sat up on his

"She doesn't know you're here - bloody hell! We have - "

"HARRY whose car is out there?"

Harry cursed under his breath as he faced the door. "My friend."

"Why am I just finding out about this?"

"Because I just told you." Harry replied irritably. Then he heard a gasp from Hermione and then he realized what he said. He blinked. _What the hell._ "I mean because I didn't have a chance to tell you."

The door suddenly swung open and Harry had to leap out of the way before he got struck into a coma.

Harry looked at a Ms. Petunia Evans with dread. There was Hermione in his bed, with his sheets all over her, and he only had jeans on. Life loves screwing me thought Harry glumly.

To her credit though, it took Hermione only a second to jump out of the bed and give proper greetings and that positive first impression that Harry always seemed to fall short on. At least to himself …

"Hello I'm Hermione, a friend of Harry's and your son Dudley. I couldn't get back into my house because my parents thought I was going to the show."

Hermione stuck out her hand to a Ms. Evans. The older lady pursed lips and gave out an undisputed air of irritability. "Shakespeare huh?"

What the hell is she going on about wondered Harry.

"Oh yes. My parents always fancied his works." said Hermione as Petunia finally shook her hand.

"What do your parents do?" asked Petunia. The nosey cow thought Harry. _Why do you want to know ?_

"Their both dentists. I personally never understood the attraction of staring at decaying teeth - the stories they tell me - but they've done it my whole life."

Petunia nodded to herself more than to Hermione. Harry looked on a little bitterly, if was as if she checking off some lengthy list marked: "Please oh please be something normal I can relate to. That's the only thing acceptable in my household, toleration is barely acceptable as it is."

After Petunia took off, Harry shut the door with a groan. He was about to moan at Hermione when she said hurriedly "Harry take a look at this!"

Harry frowned as he took in the big block letters: Sunday's Daily Prophet Edition. The duo looked at the article. Dumbledore did what now?

The world really is going to hell thought Harry as his eyes scanned the main story in awe. "He blew up the anti-apparition wards by apparating?"

Hermione must have already finished reading the article as she seemed to be staring off in space. "Maybe this Dumbledore is the one we need. But Grindelwald escaping, gosh Harry you'd think the world favors evil"

It does, it's not a matter of question Hermione, thought Harry bitterly. "Think these darkie freaks will team up?"

Hermione chewed on her lip. "Hmm, I don't know. But that alliance is a scary thought and a quite possible thought. What I do know is that alliance will end with wands pointing."

Harry agreed, these Dark Lords had a nasty habit on turning on their allies. Then another headliner popped out to him. "Hermione look at this - Merlin's pants it's about Merlin's bloodline!"

Hermione rushed back to the story and the two gobbled it up. "Merlin has a line?" Harry rhetorically questioned. _I always saw him as celibate, interesting._

"A lot of the children of the esteemed famous like to keep their lives hidden - especially if their ancestors are held in great esteem. Did you know only Slytherin and RavenClaw had families? RavenClaw has a recognized descendant who is practically hidden from the world." Hermione said, "But I never knew about Merlin's descendants. This is interesting."

Harry nodded. The two kept on reading the article. But Harry's eyes seemed to have a life of their own as they skipped to another article on the front page. _Bloody hell, Krum actually made it to the Final Flight?_ Unbelievable thought Harry as he begrudgingly gave some of his support to the high flier. _I'll give him third place - that would be awesome. But he can't beat Poziir or Rofan. The world really will be in hell._

"Well that's interesting," said Hermione as she stood up.

Harry shook himself and asked "What is?"

"You didn't finish it?"

"No … I got distracted by the news on the Races."

Hermione shook her head, amused. "Boys. But Merlin's great-great-great whatever, daughter is transferring to Hogwarts."

Harry stood up as well. _The bacon, Harry_. _Don't poke the dragon when you don't have too._ "Hmm."

"Can I use the shower?"

"Yes, I'll be making bacon downstairs." _Damn the bacon._ Harry scowled as he threw on a baggy T-Shirt.

Hermione paused as she opened the door. "Are you going to want to go to the Races? You could still make it to the Final Flight."

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to try and get ripped off refund."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Good you can come to Diagon Alley with me."

Harry groaned. "What? No Hermione I got stuff to do." _Ah fuck she's going to question you about "stuff."_

Hermione raised her eyebrow in disbelief but she went down a different path of persuasion that Harry did not expect. "I owled Lydia." She sang.

Harry blushed. _Fuck! How does she even know? Fuck! Chosen Ones don't do blushes_. Harry looked away to hide his blush as he tried to act smooth. "Lydia? Oh RavenClaw Lydia - _your_ friend. How's she doing?"

Hermione laughed. Harry you can't fool me Hermione thought with a hint of fondness. "Dreaming over you the way you dream about her."

With a laugh she shut the door on Harry's goldfish mouth and the spray of stuttering that streamed out of his mouth. "What the hell does that mean?" He finally yelled. Lydia … a day with Lydia.

Then Harry shot up with a panicked facial expression. A day with bloody Lydia, I have a day with Lydia. _Good god my summer long hair!_

"BACON!"

Harry cursed as he rushed downstairs; it was going to be a long and interesting day. Some good ole bacon cooking, bacon cleaning, and even bacon eating, the best friends left the house and headed to the Alley. The two friends talked about everything and anything to Hermione's outrageous class schedule, Harry giving up Quidditch, the classic war drama, to what the hell is going to happen at Hogwarts this year.

Harry gingerly popped another Tylenol. His head hurt and his body ached. He frowned. The visions had a very different quality to them. And they left him with physical pain which never happened in the past. He looked out the window and scowled as he saw a family enjoying a stroll on the sidewalk. He didn't know why he had such an ingrained, selective way of looking at things but he couldn't help it. And he hated it.

"Harry."

"Oh sorry. What?" Harry asked focusing on Hermione.

Hermione frowned but didn't automatically reply. She was too close to him for his silly attempts of contentment to work. If anything she preferred the honest brute anger he had last year. Not this acting. Not this cocktail of acidic bitterness and walled in emotions that seemed to be more or less working. Especially when Harry was one of the most emotionally-in tune guys she ever met, and that's not talking about his emotional sensitivity which he was trying to close off. And in that moment Hermione decided that she would try to even be a better friend to Harry.

"Nothing, let's go meet up with Lydia."

Harry frowned at Hermione's omission but didn't pester. Getting out of the vehicle the two walked into Diagon Alley.

 _There she is._ Harry rubbed his hand in his just-cut-hair-by-wand and waited as the two did their girly thing; jumping up and down, and honestly all the things the guys did but with incredible enthusiasm. Why do all girls seems to get so much more girly when their around each other wondered Harry.

The three where at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry decided to order three Butterbeers as he waited _it_ out.

"So I brought Harry with me." Hermione gestured at him. Harry stepped up to the two girls with the fresh Butterbeers in hand.

"Let's sit at a table," suggested Harry with an incline of the head. "Hey Lydia." _Oh why does she have to wear a tank top, making me all hot and nervous._ The girl was dressed in a muggle tank-top and short short shorts.

"Hey Harry." She replied with the most beautiful smile Harry has ever seen.

The trio sat at a dark wood table as Harry desperately tried to think of a starting up conversation. Then his consciousness started screaming at him: _MUTHUFUCKUH! CHOSEN ONES ARNT NERVOUS WITH GIRLS! THE CHOSEN ONE DOESN'T DO AKWARD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRRONG WITH YOU?! YOUR GOING TO GIVE ME A BAD NAME, SAY SOMETHING MOTHERFUCKER!_

Harry shoved the Butterbeers across the table to the girls as he took another sip. "So let me get this straight; two prefects, two advance students, and you guys decide to go school shopping when Hogwarts is days away? Doesn't sound very advance to me," said Harry with a slight grin.

Lydia laughed softly and Hermione shot Harry a very amused smile. Hermione got up with some excuse and headed to somewhere. There was a twinkle in her eye.

"So Lydia how was your summer?" Harry asked. _Time to start the womanizing. Hopefully._ Harry ignored his conscious as it started berating him; _it's already too late. The woman creature are very curious, sometimes fickle things._

"Boring. We should of hanged out!" _Bloody hell, she's being more assertive than you! You gonna take that? She was - she was being assertive for a reason!_

"I'm sure we'll get to hang out all the time at Hogwarts - or ." Harry replied with the beginnings of a confident grin . "Or maybe, hopefully, more than enough." _Wow buster! Putting on the big boy boots! Wow, just wow. So proud of my vessel._ "You - me date at the movies, restaurant; I uh, kinda really like you." He dipped his head before meeting those blue eyes. _Big boy boots strapped! Wowzers!_

Lydia smiled widely at the proposal. "Kinda really like me? Well I really like you." And with that, Lydia leaned forward and gave Harry a snogging session of a life time.

The two broke up before oxygen became a problem: both with radiant smiles and a definite glow in the eyes.

"Well what the _fuck_ just happened?"

Harry and Lydia looked up to see a grinning Hermione. "He asked me out," she reported slightly shyly at the same time Harry said ",We made da hell out."

This time Lydia ducked her head with a full blooming blush coming on. She looked up with daggers. "Ya, cause I couldn't wait for you in case it took as long as it did for you to ask me out."

Goldfish face Harry. "I just met you in the chaos of last year last months. And then summer. And then - "

Lydia interrupted him with a huge hug. "I'm joking Harry. I'm really really happy right now." She lowered her voice. "I just couldn't hold back." She shyly admitted.

Harry's smile stretched further. "Sorry to interrupt this romance that I created," said Hermiome "But Seamus, Neville, Hannah, Alex, and George are coming."

Harry smiled. "I will crown you matchmaker- Merlin knows how annoying you got. What, is this a party?'

Lydia smiled. "I invited some of my friends as well. Luna, I heard your close friends with her?"

Harry nodded _. I don't want to talk, leave us alone Hermione - now you decide to not participate - you evil little witch._

"Well Mikey, and Padma."

Soon everyone arrived. The regulars at the Leaky Cauldron soon became dismayed at the amount of "youngins" hanging out a the place. George walked in and Harry's face lit up. "George! Why aren't you with your twin at the Races?"

George grinned. "I'm Fred. Hey check this out."

George wiped out a small white ball and threw it at the ground. The outer shell cracked and instantly a black smoke filled up an area around 6 ft by 6ft by 6ft. And a light shined through, it was a dragon of blue light. The dragon swirled in the black smoke.

"Damn Weasley you've done it again!" Echoes of support and praise came from everyone it seemed. Seamus walked up to this two and eyed the smoke and the glowing dragon as it slowly evaporated into the air. "Merlin's beard that's great Fred. How'd you do it?"

Fred grinned as he shook his head and mimicked locking his mouth and exploding the key.

The door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and Hagrid walked in with a white girl with dark mysterious looks. She looked to be around their age group. She had an "o" of surprise as she saw a group of rowdy kids lounging around the two front tables.

"Hagrid!"

"Key Master!"

Harry walked up to him and wordlessly gave him a hug. He always had a special spot for the man who introduced him and his cuz to the Wizarding World.

"Hiya Harry! Yer had a good summer? Lousy I bet. What are all you youngins doin here?"

Alex, the mischievous 7th year, showed Hagrid her cup. "Having a few drinks. Since school is starting in two days."

Hagrid shook his head as he caught the whiff of strong alcohol. "Now Alexis -"

"Alex." She interrupted.

"Alex I know ya, bein' 17 n' all, can drink. But take care ya self."

"Hagrid! I'm in your advance class! Got anything that is huge and dangerous in your class this year?" asked Michael "Mike" Corner, the kid with a dangerous appetite for the magical creatures.

As the kids bombarded their teacher the girl said "I see you're the cool teacher."

Harry squinted his eyes at her. He recognized her from somewhere. But where? Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "It's her! From the newspaper."

Harry frowned not following along. "There's a lot of people in the newspaper."

"No it's Betrys of Merlin! The descendant!"

Next multi-chapter update in 5-15 days


End file.
